1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot controller for controlling a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial robots are used in many places such as automobile assembly lines and food manufacturing sites. Techniques have been proposed in the related art for bringing a robot safely to an emergency stop when the robot collides with a human or an object located in the vicinity thereof or when the imminence of such a collision is detected (Refer, for example, to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2006-312208, 2007-030078, 2009-233852, and 2011-224727).